The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus including a curling correction portion for correcting curling that has occurred in a recording medium when image formation is performed.
In image forming apparatuses such as a printer, a copy machine, and a FAX apparatus, toner forming a toner image formed on a surface of a print sheet (recording medium) is heated and melted, and further, the print sheet is pressurized, whereby the image is fixed on the print sheet. Since the print sheet after the fixation has been heated, curling may occur upwardly or downwardly in the print sheet. In particular, curling tends to occur in an end portion of the print sheet on the upstream side in the conveying direction thereof and in an end portion of the print sheet on the downstream side in the conveying direction. This curling may cause defective conveyance which results in a jam, defective load of print sheets having been discharged, and the like. Thus, devices that correct curling having occurred in a print sheet have been known. For example, there has been known a curling removing device that can change the direction in which curling is to be corrected based on the curling direction thereof.